Condread
Condread (Japanese: ハガキタカ Hagakitaka) is a dual-type Flying/Dark Powermon. It evolves from Vullrion starting at level 23. Biology Physiology A much larger and more terrifying version of Vullrion, Condread has a stockier but more muscular build. Its bone armor is extremely light and hollow, giving it protection while also allowing it to fly faster and farther than its pre-evolution. Its black and white wings have five bone-covered primaries each, and are very broad to enable it to soar on thermals. Its neck is now covered in black feathers with two rib-like armor braces, and a huge white ruff at the bace at the neck. Its face still retains the skull-like qualities it had as a Vullrion, with the white bone-shaped covering and yellow eyes, but it is narrower and now has a crest on the top of the head, which resembles a crescent moon. Its legs are covered in gray feathers, while its skeletal talons are white. Finally, it has five bone-like tail feathers, which are flattened laterally and help it to steer in flight. Gender Differences A female has only one neck rib, whereas a male has two. A female's body rib and head crest are also smaller than those of a male. Special abilities Condread can soar for hours in thermals, and its large wings enable it to use Flying-type attacks such as Gust and Wing Attack. It is also well-known for its Dark-type moves, such as Dark Pulse and Nasty Plot. Because it spends so much time around dead bodies, Condread is immune to anything poisonous. This is because its digestive juices are extremely powerful; in battle, it will spit this corrosive acid to defend itself. Habitat Condread live around deserts and rough terrain, where they soar over thermals, looking for dead bodies to eat. Behavior Diet They eat the corpses of other Pokemon, keeping the environment clean and making them a key species in maintaining the ecosystem. They may also kill Pokemon that are dying but still alive. In Iron & Copper Powerdex Entries Iron: "Condread eats mostly carrion, but it will also attack and kill ill and dying prey, and can also feed on bones as well. The two holes in its beak are in fact its nostrils, and it has one of the best senses of smell; it can detect a dead body from miles away. As it constantly lurks around corpses for food, it can be seen battling the Oppestum that are also hidden among them." Copper: "Condread eats mostly carrion, but it will also attack and kill ill and dying prey, and can also feed on bones as well. The two holes in its beak are in fact its nostrils, and it has one of the best senses of smell; it can detect a dead body from miles away. As it constantly lurks around corpses for food, it can be seen battling the Oppestum that are also hidden among them." Bronze: Game Data Base stats !105 - 152 !200 - 294 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !111 - 190 !158 - 274 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !76 - 95 !97 - 188 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !72 - 89 !90 - 152 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !52 - 69 !70 - 120 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | !75 - 116 !95 - 231 |- style="background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: -moz-initial; -moz-background-origin: -moz-initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: -moz-initial; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 20. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 57, 47); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 57, 47); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 57, 47); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 57, 47); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(73, 57, 47); background: rgb(198, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Trivia *At 7'9", Condread is the second largest Powermon in the Flying egg group, and the largest non-legendary Flying-type Powermon. Only Atomicaw is larger, at 8'4", but it is not a Flying-type. Origin Condread is based on a vulture, specifically the Andean Condor. Its skeletal features may also be reminiscent of some depictions of the undead, particularly the skeletal lich, or perhaps the Grim Reaper, who is depicted as a skeleton in a black robe, similar to Condread's coloration. 'Name origin' Condread comes from "condor" and "dread," referring to its Dark-type. Its Japanese name, Hagakitaka, is derived from hagetaka, "condor," and gaki, "ghoul." Category:Powermon Category:Rough Terrain Powermon Category:Flying Types Category:Dark Types Category:Avian Powermon